jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Takuma Ino
|Ino Takuma}} is a character in Jujutsu Kaisen. He is a Second Grade shaman who belongs to Tokyo Metropolitan Curse Technical College. Appearance Takuma has an average height and wears a hood covering his hair. Personality Takuma is a cheerful and hard-working person. He admires Kento Nanami and wants his old watch. Synopsis Cursed Child Arc When Suguru Geto and his followers intruded the college, the principal called every shaman over Pre-First Grade to defence, he, as only a second grade one, also came along with them. Vs. Mahito Arc Ino helps out Nanami, in dealing with the creatures that Mahito had created. When Nanami has Ino deal with the rest, Ino start to complain but agrees to it when Nanami says that he will promote Ino. Shibuya Incident Arc On October 31, Takuma is with Nanami and Megumi at Tokyo Metro, Shibuya Station Near Exit 13 as they are informed about the situation in Shibuya. After being informed, Takuma tries to impress Megumi with his knowledge about the curtain but is told that Megumi already know all that. Later when the civilians are attacked by mutated humans, Takuma along with Nanami and Megumi head into the screen to protect the people. After entering the screen, Takuma along with the others hear Yuji shout that Gojo has been sealed. Takuma along with Nanami and Megumi then head to were Yuji is at. Once they reach Yuji's location, Takuma listens as Kokichi explains what has happened and why they should do next. As Nanami agrees and head out to meet with Kiyotaka, Nanami puts Takuma in charge and to inform Naobito and Atsuya of what had happened. Once Nanami leaves, Takuma informs Yuji and Megumi that their is two problems with Gojo being sealed. Takuma says that first problem is that Gojo family with lose power since the Gojo family is a one man team of Satoru Gojo. Takuma explain that Gojo has saved many shamans that will become a nuisance to the authorities, which the worst is that they will be killed. Takuma then says that the second problem is that the balance of power will collapse since those who stayed in the shadow because of Gojo, will make their move. Takuma explains how while they are dealing with the first problem, and then they will lose if they get into a small scale war with the second problem. Takuma finally says that if they would lose, then all of humans might be over. After explains all of this, Takuma along with Megumi and Yuji head out to bring down the screens. As the three try to get through the next screen, they realize that the screen is to strong to break into. As they discuss how to find a weak spot in the screen and that the creator the screen if most likely within the screen. Takuma suddenly thinks that the one who put up the screen might be outside of the second screen since by staying outside of the screen also increasing the screen's strength. The three then discuss were the ones who put up the screen might be, and get an idea were they might be. The three heads to the Shibuya Tower and manages to find the enemy at the top of the tower. As Yuji and Megumi manage to distract the enemies, Takuma reaches the Cursed Tools that are putting up the screens. Takuma destroys one of the Cursed Tools but realizes that one of the enemies had taken the other two Cursed Tools. As Yuji and Megumi take care of the enemy with the Cursed Tools, Takuma prepares to battle Awasaka and Ogami. Takuma thinks back to when he told Nanami why he wants Nanami to promote him. As Takuma fires his technique to attack the two, the two notices something about Takuma's technique. Takuma thinks about how he has to finish this fight fast, in order to join Megumi and Yuji. Takuma tries to attack Ogami but Awasaka blocks all his attacks. As Ogami finishes her chanting, Takuma fires his technique at the two but is surprised that Awasaka catches the technique and starts to transform into Toji Zanin. Abilities Takuma Ino is a shaman with the capability of being a Grade-1 shaman. Physical Power Curse Power and Forms Takuma's Cursed Form is called Auspicious Beasts Summon. This power allows Takuma to become a spiritual medium by hiding his face. Takuma is capable of summoning and using the abilities of four Auspicious Beasts. * Kaichi: Takuma summons a cone with a spiral pattern on its surface. Takuma fires that cone at a target which is capable of homing onto a target. * Reiki: Takuma summons a glob of water that can surround his hand or under his feet. * Kirin: Currently nothing is known about this beast. * Ryu: Currently nothing is known about this beast. Intelligence Weapon Mastery Trivia *Takuma ranked 26th place in the manga's 1st Character Popularity Poll with 893 votes. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shaman Category:Male